Não sou neurótica, eu sou ligada
by Ari Cullen B
Summary: Especial de Páscoa./ Lily Evans odeia a Páscoa, mas uma pessoa a faz mudar de opinião completamente. Ninguém menos que James Potter. COMPLETA!


**No carro, em direção ao pior feriado da minha vida, 8 da manhã.**

Páscoa é simplesmente o pior feriado de _todos._ Você simplesmente engorda uns dez quilos sem falar que você tem que viajar com a família. Você deve estar se perguntando, o que tem demais em viajar com a família? 

Tente ter uma família igual a minha que você vai entender. 

Ótima maneira de começar um diário, Lílian Evans. Na realidade não é um diário, é só um caderno medíocre que eu vou escrever pra gastar o meu precioso tempo, em vez de ficar me controlando para não azarar Petúnia. 

Enfim, olá! Eu sou Lílian Evans e estudo na escola mais _cool_ do mundo. Óbvio que eu estou falando de Hogwarts. Não sou a pessoa mais sociável ou simpática do mundo. Me chamam até de irritada e neurótica. Eu não sou neurótica, eu sou ligada. Eu presto atenção em tudo. Posso me chamar de Lily, a observadora. Ok, ok. Eu exagerei. 

Sou ruiva e acho que meu temperamento é desse jeito por culpa disso. As ruivas sempre foram assim desde o princípio do homem. Bom, pelo menos foi isso que Alice me falou. 

Estou viajando em direção ao lugar mais _goiaba_ do mundo. Aquele lugar que você não tem nada para fazer e só tem gente feia. E bota gente feia nisso.

E o pior de tudo: Minha família vai junto. 

Sabe aquela família que chega em um lugar e consegue de alguma maneira, ainda desconhecida por mim, chamar a atenção de todos? Deve ser porque somos escandalosos, ou simplesmente babacas a ponto de gritarmos por tudo. Bom, eles são. Eu não. 

O pior de tudo isso é que eu me sinto completamente diferente de todos eles. Eu sou a única ruiva da família. Minha mãe até hoje tenta desvendar o mistério da cor dos meus cabelos. Meu pai já chegou até a desconfiar que eu era filha de outro. 

E o principal. Eu sou a _única_ bruxa da família. 

Sim, bruxa. Aquela que tem uma varinha e que fala palavras mágicas. Que voa em vassouras e todas aquelas babaquices que pessoas _não_ - mágicas falam. Eu adoro ser bruxa, eu me sinto especial e diferenciada de todos que estão a minha volta, nesse momento.

Já quando chego na escola eu me sinto _normal_ e isso é muito confortante.

Bom, seria se você tivesse uma irmã que te chamasse de aberração o tempo todo. 

Vou parar por aqui, meus pais tão querendo conversar comigo. Vou simplesmente pegar meu i pod, colocar no ouvido e esnobá-los. Estou realmente chateada. 

Eu _odeio _a páscoa. 

**Quarto, escondida das primas chatas, 14:25**

Nunca queira viajar para uma cidade pequena. Principalmente se nessa cidade pequena sua família inteira é conhecida. É horrível. 

Você sai na rua e as pessoas começam a falar: "Olha é a menina ruiva Evans"

Como se eu tivesse _orgulho_ de ser de uma família tão anormal. Humpf.

O fato é que minha família é dona de uma pousada aqui. Uma pousada bem conhecida. E por isso, toda páscoa eu tenho que vir para esse inferno. 

Nem quero me lembrar de como foi chegar aqui, mas já que você insiste.

Estava eu ouvindo minha música, tranqüilamente, até que eu começo a escutar os gritos de minha irmã. 

"Valter! Valter! Pare o carro, mamãe. É o Valter".Bom, Valter é o namoradinho dela. Eles se conheceram na escola, e ele a segue por todos os lados. Ele é um nojento que parece mais um leão marinho, com aquela gordura toda. 

Quando a escutei falando de Valter tive certeza que agente já tinha chegado. Fechei os olhos e me pus a contar lentamente. Não podia pirar ali. Precisava demonstrar a minha superioridade. Minha mãe parou o carro na frente da Pousada, e quando olhei pela janela consegui ver minhas primas _queridas_. Daisy e Lara. Elas começaram a gritar e a acenar para mim, e apenas bati a mão em minha testa e fechei os olhos. 

Eu provavelmente devo ter cuspido em Merlin, nas minhas vidas passadas. Eu não mereço tudo isso. Sou monitora-chefe em Hogwarts, uma aluna exemplar, faço todos os deveres e nunca peguei uma detenção na minha vida. Por que iria merecer uma família daquela? 

" Lils, meu anjo. Venha me ajudar a descarregar o carro". Sorri para a mamãe e desci. Logo fui assediada pela minha vó, e minhas tias. 

"Ah, como você cresceu!" Elas apertavam minhas bochechas como se fosse a coisa mais macia do mundo. Eu não falei nada, apenas fiz uma careta e virei para pegar minha mala.

Tinha pensando realmente em ir para a piscina ou até mesmo jogar alguma coisa, porém ao ouvir minhas primas fazendo planos para a _nossa _tarde. Eu desisti. Preferia morrer ao ficar brincando de Barbie com elas. Quantos anos elas pensam que eu tenho? Dez? Eu tenho dezessete anos, poxa! Dezessete!

"Agente podia fazer alguma coisa de primas, não é?" Daisy sorria para mim, e me fitava como se eu fosse o objeto mais interessante do mundo. Não, eu realmente não era tão interessante assim. 

"Não estou me sentindo bem, Daisy". Ela deu um sorriso triste e se aproximou de mim, colocando a mão em minha testa. Eu apenas entortei um pouco o nariz. "Vou descansar e mais tarde agente faz algo de, hum, primas".

Eu sair praticamente correndo dali. Era uma tortura, daquelas lentas e que você morre aos poucos. Eu me tranquei no quarto e desde então eu estou aqui. Nem se atreva em pensar. Você é neurótica, Lily. Eu não sou neurótica, eu sou ligada. 

**Sauna, em choque, 16:28.**

Você já passou por uma situação que a deixa chocada? Não apenas chocada, mas sim _besta._ Parece que o mundo está conspirando contra a minha pessoa! Eu não vou conseguir aturar essa pressão! Quero me matar! 

Deixa-me explicar o que aconteceu, para você poder me entender melhor.

Eu fiquei escondida no quarto até umas 15:00, e então eu fiquei com muita fome. Muita fome mesmo. Decidi sair disfarçada, para que ninguém da minha família conseguisse me reconhecer.

Peguei um lenço da mamãe, enrolei na cabeça, e depois coloquei os meus óculos escuros quadrados e gigantes. Estava perfeito. Ninguém iria sequer imaginar que aquela pessoa ali poderia ser Lílian Evans. 

Era fácil, iria correndo até o bar que fica na piscina, onde tem as comidas, comeria alguma coisa, e iria me esconder em algum lugar. Era perfeito e impossível de ocorrer erros. 

Como eu sou tola. Como eu fui me enganar tão facilmente? Nada acontece perfeitamente para mim, sempre alguma coisa dá errado. Por que daquela vez meu plano ia funcionar? Eu realmente achava que era inteligente.

Eu saí toda alegre achando que estava enganando todo mundo. Cheguei ao bar e sentei-me na mesa mais afastada de todas, peguei o cardápio e fiquei o encarando, escondida por trás dele.

Escolhi comer a melhor comida do mundo: Lasanha. Aproximei -me do balcão e falei o mais baixo que consegui.

"Luiz, sou eu a Lil." Luiz era meu amigo, e ele era o homem que cuidava do bar. Sempre que podia e conseguia desabafava com ele. Ele sorriu para mim, e me mandou uma piscadela.

"Se escondendo da família louca?" Eu apenas assenti, e cheguei mais perto, temendo que alguém me reconhecesse.

"Quero lasanha, leva ali naquela mesa para mim?" Ele sorriu, e eu voltei para o meu lugar de antes. Estava tudo indo tão bem. Como eu não pude nem ao menos _desconfiar_ que alguma coisa ia acontecer? 

Continuei ali parada no bar, encarando as pessoas em minha volta, tentando ao máximo parecer uma estrangeira que não tinha _nada_ a ver com a família dona daquela pousada. No começo deu certo, mas depois. Bom, depois meu plano simplesmente _naufragou._

"Lily? É você?" Eu reconhecia aquela voz de algum lugar, mas não conseguia me lembrar de onde. Fechei os olhos e temi olhar para trás. Haviam me descoberto. A pessoa me cutucou. "Lily?"

Era dez vezes pior do que qualquer membro da minha família. Não dez, e sim mil vezes. Era simplesmente a pessoa que eu mais odeio no mundo todo. Ninguém menos que James Potter. Você deve estar se perguntando: O que o pobre menino fez para que merecesse tanto ódio? 

Ele nasceu. 

Era a pessoa mais nojenta, metida, prepotente, idiota da face da Terra. Eu não estou exagerando. Eu nunca exagero. Ele me encarava como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo e _eu _fosse o presente que ele tanto desejara. 

Ele estuda comigo em Hogwarts, mas ao contrário de mim, menina prodígio, ele era o exemplo de péssimo aluno. Posso até fazer uma lista de comparações entre nós.

Lily Evans: Monitora-Chefe, estudiosa, inteligente, idolatrada pelos professores, não costuma sair muito com meninos e o principal _nunca levou uma detenção._

James Potter:  Não é o Monitor-Chefe, não é estudioso, é odiado pelos professores, é um galinha que sai com uma menina diferente a cada semana e o pior de todos _leva uma detenção por dia._

Como você espera que eu goste e ao menos simpatize com uma pessoa dessas? É humanamente impossível e impensável para mim. Eu, a menina perfeita, e ele o menino "trasgo". Não rola. Não combina, por mais que ele tente. E como ele tenta. Humpf. 

Antes que eu conseguisse me controlar eu gritei. E gritei alto. Ele se assustou, e começou a me encarar com os olhos arregalados. 

"Está tudo bem, Lily?" Eu fiquei rosa de raiva. Não, foi roxa mesmo. Levantei, bati a mão em cima da mesa. E ele já se preparou para a explosão.

"O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?" Eu gritei muito alto, ele até levou a mão aos ouvidos. Não dei nem tempo para ele responder. "Evans. Não Lily".

Sai dali pisando forte no chão. Nem esperei minha lasanha! Minha tão amada e desejada lasanha. Quando vi já estava parada aqui na frente da sauna, aonde ninguém nunca iria me procurar. Pode ser que minha tia vó apareça aqui a qualquer instante.Do jeito que eu estou sortuda. 

Agora entende minha aflição? Se eu antes odiava a páscoa agora eu simplesmente tenho horror, nojo e não sei mais o que contra ela. Hoje é pior dia da minha vida. Acho que vou me afogar na piscina. 

**Jantar, com a minha família demente, 20:00.**

Decidi ser otimista. Pensa comigo. As coisas não podem piorar. Realmente agora não tem mais jeito. Então, eu fico mais aliviada. Graças aos deuses minha tia vó não apareceu na sauna e eu consegui pensar sobre o aparecimento inesperado de James Potter.

Não é a pior coisa do mundo. Ok, talvez seja, mas eu prefiro pensar que não é. Quem sabe os marotos não estão com ele? Seria ótimo ter Remus para conversar comigo. 

Ah, antes que você me pergunte ou faça uma cara de desentendido.

Marotos: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Petro Pettigrew.São os meninos mais badalados e bonitos de Hogwarts. Para mim são uns idiotas, tirando Remus, que é Monitor-Chefe comigo.

Com esse pensamento positivo, sai da sauna e me preparei para ficar junto da minha família. Se não, mamãe me matava. Sem nenhum acontecimento louco ou até mesmo péssimo eu consegui chegar ao quarto. (Já havia tirado o disfarce) E dormir um pouco. 

Quando estou meio depressiva e confusa o melhor que faço é dormir. Um pouco antes do jantar, mamãe me acordou e eu consegui me arrumar.

Agora eu tinha que sair do meu prazeroso local onde só a minha presença era importante sem familiares ou James Potter para me importunar, sem disfarce. Isso mesmo. Agora eu teria que ser apenas Lílian Evans no jantar. 

Até que não está sendo tão ruim, estou sentada ao lado do meu primo. Que em compensação é um Deus Grego. Acho que devia ser otimista mais vezes. Está trazendo algum beneficio e até agora não aconteceu algo catastrófico comigo. Pelo menos até agora.

Droga, mamãe pediu para eu parar de escrever no jantar. Vou continuar a babar pelo meu primo gostoso. Pelo menos _alguma coisa_ de boa essa viagem tem.

**Cama, tentando não fazer barulho, 2 da manhã.**

Não vou comentar nada antes de contar o que aconteceu comigo. Você vai ficar chocado, eu sei. Mas minha vida é uma caixinha de surpresas.

É eu tinha acertado, os marotos realmente tinham vindo junto com Potter. Mas para a minha total felicidade, só haviam vindo três deles. James, Sirius e Remus. 

James é um completo babaca. Sirius é engraçado, mas também é um babaca quando o assunto é mulheres e detenção. Remus é simplesmente o meu melhor amigo. Tudo bem, eu exagerei um pouco. Ele é um amigo bem próximo.

Meu primo-deus havia acabado de sair do jantar dizendo que ia se encontrar com uns amigos.Insensível, não? Me deixou ali sozinha, sem nenhum ser bonito ou perfeito para olhar. Fiquei apenas no tédio, sem poder escrever e tentando fingir interesse nas histórias de família. Nesse exato momento os marotos entraram no restaurante. Parecia cena de filme, todas as cabeças se viraram para os três. Eu só revirei os olhos. Eles adoram chamar atenção, se dariam muito bem com a minha família. Pensamento errado, e um aviso chegou ao meu cérebro. Família somado aos Marotos é igual a problemas e constrangimento. Com certeza. 

Eles vinham em minha direção. Não tinha como me esconder ou até despistá-los. Já era. James sorria para mim, mostrando aqueles dentes perfeitos. Aquilo me deu vontade de socá-lo. Eles se aproximaram de minha mesa e cumprimentaram a todos.

"Lily". Era Remus, eu apenas sorri para ele e levantei para cumprimentá-lo. Ao lado dele estava parado Sirius, com o seu sorriso galanteador que arrancou suspiros de minhas primas. 

"Foguinho" Sirius disse aquilo mais alto do que planejava, o que gerou ondas de gargalhadas na mesa. Eu provavelmente atingi a cor de um tomate, e devo ter feito alguma careta.

"Black". Eu também o abracei, mas quando cheguei perto de James apenas deu uma careta e voltei a sentar no meu lugar.

"Quem são esses adoráveis meninos?" Minha mãe perguntou tentando ser simpática. O que ela não entendia que aquele não era o momento para simpatias. 

"São da minha escola, mãe" Minha mãe havia entendido o que eu estava tentando dizer. Quanto mais tempo os marotos ficavam perto da minha família, pior seria. Mais perto do meu segredo eles chegariam. "Remus Lupin,Sirius Black e James Potter". 

"Oh! Os famosos marotos!" Eu lancei um olhar gélido para a minha mãe. Como se tentasse dizer que era uma péssima idéia, mas como as mães nunca nos entendem quando agente quer, ela ignorou o meu olhar fatal."Pérola Evans".

Eu levantei rapidamente, para acabar com aquele clima de vamos-sentar-e-conversar. Sorri para toda minha família e acenei com a cabeça.

"Agente já vai indo. Combinamos de sair". Os meninos realmente devem ter feito alguma careta ou algo parecido, mas logo eles me seguiram. Quando já estavamos longe o bastante da mesa da minha família eu consegui me explicar. "Eles não sabem que sou bruxa. O quanto mais longe ficarem do mundo bruxo, melhor".

"Hum, entendemos" James falou com um sorriso direcionado para a minha pessoa. Eu apenas ignorei e continuei a caminhar ao lado de Remus. 

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui nesse fim de mundo?" A minha pergunta não parecia nem um pouco a que eu fiz a James Potter há algumas horas atrás. Eu estava sendo doce e até educada. Milagre, huh?

"Os pais de James decidiram vir pra cá, e ele nos convidou". Assenti e continuei a caminhar, quando percebi já estávamos fora da pousada e caminhávamos na rua movimentada. 

"Coincidência, não?" Era James que havia falado aquilo. Nesse momento Sirius estava mais interessado em cortejar as meninas, que passavam por ele. Babaca. 

"Se você conhecesse ao menos um terço de mim, saberia que eu venho para cá toda a Páscoa". James não encarou aquilo da forma que eu previra. Ele sorriu. Isso mesmo, ele sorriu. Como uma pessoa normal pode sorrir depois de alguém como _eu_ praticamente o mandar a merda? Eu não entendo os homens. "Minha família é dona da Pousada"

Todos eles soltaram um muxoxo de entendimento, mas continuaram em seus próprios pensamentos. Caminhávamos sem ter um lugar definido para ir. E aquilo me irritou. Eu gosto de prever tudo que vai acontecer. Odeio surpresas. Minha vida já é cheia delas, eu não preciso ocasionar mais, não é?

"Hum, eu encontro com vocês na pousada" Sirius falou isso antes de sair atrás de uma menina que havia piscado para ele. Meninos são tão infantis. Apenas assenti e acenei para ele.

No mesmo instante, Remus disse a mesma coisa e saiu. Isso mesmo. Saiu. Me abandonou sozinha com James Potter. O que eles tem na cabeça? Merda? Eu fiquei realmente brava e irritada. Já ia virar para voltar a Pousada.

"Será que agente vai conseguir fazer alguma coisa louca nessa cidade?" Eu olhei para ele, e pela primeira vez o achei bonito. Para tudo. Lílian Evans assumindo que acha James Potter bonito. É realmente naquela madrugada iria chover. Chover muito. 

"Esse lugar é uma droga" Eu apenas falei isso, enquanto voltava a caminhar sem ter um rumo decidido. Ele riu baixinho e continuou a me seguir.

"Sua família é legal, Evans" Eu arregalei os olhos surpresa. O que ele tinha fumado? Achar minha família melhor que péssima é simplesmente algo inaceitável e impossível. 

"Não mesmo".Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que deixaria qualquer garota tonta. Até mesmo eu. Eu sou uma humana normal, não é? Tenho direito e achar um menino bonito e sexy, mesmo ele sendo o maior babaca do mundo. 

"Deixe de ser melodramática". Aquilo foi como um tapa para mim. Como assim? Quem ele pensava que era para falar algo daquele tipo para mim? Fiquei furiosa. 

"Você não sabe nada da minha vida então não venha tirar conclusões precipitadas, Potter" Deixei de achá-lo bonito, e comecei a encarar o monstro que ele era. Isso mesmo, um monstro. Como ele ousara a falar aquilo para mim? 

"Esqueça, Evans". Continuamos do mesmo modo, até que o rosto dele se iluminou em um sorriso misterioso. Ele parou e ficou encarando uma casa. "Hum, você não faria isso".

"O que?" Por que eu fui perguntar? Ai, eu sou tão burra às vezes. 

"Está vendo aquela casa?" Ele apontou para mim, e eu assenti."O gerador de luz fica para fora, bem ali. Duvido que você vá até lá e o desligue".

Eu encarei o gerador. Eu, a menina prodígio, estava sendo desafiada a fazer algo completamente errado. Óbvio que eu deveria falar não, mas porque eu não queria?

Eu também tenho orgulho, e foi por culpa dele que eu levantei e cabeça e sorri maliciosamente. Foi por culpa dele, que eu aceitei o desafio.

"Nunca duvide de mim, Potter" Eu murmurei antes de sair andando tranqüilamente em direção a casa. Parecia que eu estava indo visitar alguém do que ir sabotá-los. A minha mente gritava para que eu parasse naquele momento e voltasse para a Pousada. Mas eu não podia, e o principal: Eu não queria. 

Parei de frente para o gerado e o abri delicadamente. James ria baixinho e me mandava continuar. Eu encarei o botão onde eu teria que mexer. Respirei profundamente. Podia sentir a adrenalina percorrer o meu corpo, mas nada me pararia. Foi com um estalo, que toda a casa perdeu a energia. Eu pude escutar o grito de uma mulher que provavelmente estava no banho.

O barulho da porta abrindo me despertou. E de lá de dentro saiu um homem com um roupão. Pronto, eu estava perdida. Por culpa de quem? James Potter.

"Venha, Lily". Ele falou baixinho, pois o homem ainda não conseguia nos enxergar. Eu comecei a andar devagar tentando não fazer barulho. Porém o homem já havia nos visto. "Corra!"

A única coisa que eu conseguia entender, é que eu estava correndo de mãos dadas com James Potter, e um homem histérico nos seguia, nos xingando. Eu não sabia se ria da situação, ou corria mais rápido. James me puxava e me guiava, e depois de uns cinco minutos correndo, o homem desistiu.

Estávamos em um local com um lago a nossa frente, caímos na grama gargalhando. Não acreditava que havia feito aquilo. Era tão bom fazer algo errado, era como se eu finalmente tivesse me libertado.

"Eu não acredito que fiz aquilo, James". Nesse momento ele parou de rir, e sentou-se me encarando. Eu sentei também tentando perceber o que estava errado. 

"Do que você me chamou?" A pergunta dele me assustou. Eu havia o chamado de James. Não havia coisa pior que eu poderia ter feito. Mas eu decidi aceitar e pelo menos uma vez na vida, relaxar. 

"James. É o seu nome, certo?" Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim, rindo novamente. Eu tremi, e senti o meu coração acelerar. Por que ele tem de ser tão bonito? Droga.

"Você é louca, Evans". Eu sorri para ele, e voltei a me deitar na grama, encarando o céu, sorridente. 

"Lily. Meu nome é Lily". Aquilo o surpreendeu, e eu percebi. Apenas continuei a sorrir. Um pouco depois agente voltou para a Pousada, em silêncio. Tentando entender o que havia mudado.

Agora estou aqui, acordada. Pensando naquele desgraçado que se nomeia, James Potter. Tudo bem, ele não é tão ruim assim. Ele pode até ser um pouco legal e divertido, mas nada muda o fato dele ser o meu pior inimigo e a pessoa que eu mais odeio no mundo. 

Estou perdida em meus próprios pensamentos. Como uma pessoa tão observadora e ligada como eu, não percebeu antes que James era um cara legal? Acho que vou ter que mudar o meu conceito.

Tirei uma conclusão com o dia de hoje: Ser otimista às vezes ajuda um pouco. Pelo menos na minha vida, teve uma misera mudança. 

Eu acho que estou com sono, ou insana mesmo. É muita novidade pro mesmo dia, mas mesmo assim, eu supero. Sempre superei.

**Piscina, com muito sono, 9:45.**

Graças a minha _querida _irmã, eu tive que acordar cedo. Estou revoltada e irritada. Sinto que posso matar qualquer um que me contrariar ou pelo menos murmurar um mísero bom dia, para mim. 

A idiota inventou que se ela tinha que acordar cedo para o café da manhã da pousada, eu também teria que acordar. Ela não entende que eu sou mais legal e especial? E que além de tudo isso, eu sou uma bruxa que pode transformar ela em um rato a qualquer momento. Pois é, Petunia. Tome cuidado. 

Ainda estou tentando me acostumar com os fatos da noite passada. Acho que devia ter algum tipo de droga ou alguma coisa parecia no jantar, para que eu fizesse algo do tipo. Não estou me entendendo, e isso me deixa com mais sono, e mais estressada. Isso se for possível.

"Bom dia, Lil". Era James. Tinha que ser. Ele tem que sempre atrapalhar a minha vida. Ele não percebe que ela já está uma porcaria? Humpf. 

"Péssimo dia". Eu só falei aquilo, e voltei a cara para cá. Onde estou escrevendo. Ele acaba de tentar espiar. Safado. 

"O que você tanto escreve aí?" Ele tentou ver novamente, e eu lhe dei um tapa no braço. Que menino abusado. 

"Nada do seu interesse, Potter". Ele se afastou e revirou os olhos para mim. Isso mesmo revirou os olhos. 

"Deve ser um diário. Coisa de menina". Eu fiquei olhando para ele, perplexa. Ele é bom em chutes. Acertou de primeira. 

"E se for?" Ele apenas deu os ombros e ficou quieto. Eu queria poder entender os homens. 

"Nada demais". Ele falou enquanto me lançava um sorriso. É, _aquele_ sorriso. Eu tentei ignorar, mas não consegui e para me surpreender ainda mais, eu sorri de volta. Isso mesmo, sorri de volta! Minha boca estava agindo sozinha, não era possível. 

"Cadê os meninos?" James estava meio perplexo. Óbvio, não é? Eu tinha sorrido para ele, e além de tudo, no dia anterior pedido para ele me chamar de Lily. 

"Quem é você, e o que fez com Lílian Evans?" Eu soltei uma gargalhada, e levantei dando um soco no braço dele. "To indo jogar bola, quer vir?"

Eu apenas assenti. Acho que estou ficando louca, mas bater uma bolinha não fazer nenhum mal, não é? Estou mesmo precisamos emagrecer, como eu disse, a Páscoa engorda. 

Nota: O meu ódio pela Páscoa diminuiu. Isso é um milagre. 

**Bar da piscina, comendo lasanha, 12:45.**

Aí, estava faminta. Também, joguei futebol como uma condenada. Não sabia que meninos bruxos conheciam esse esporte, mas não fiquei nenhum pouco surpresa.Homem só serve pra isso mesmo. Falar de futebol, mulher e ás vezes de política. Como se isso fosse interessante. Homens são fúteis.

É, finalmente estou comendo minha preciosa lasanha, e na companhia de ninguém. Apenas, eu, eu e eu. Graças a Merlin. Esse feriado está me deixando louca. No primeiro momento ele foi o pior da minha vida, mas agora ele está melhorzinho.

Olha que absurdo: Minha irmã, sim aquela mesma que me chama de esquisitona, Petúnia Evans, veio me falar que James Potter era gostoso. Um absurdo! Eu, realmente não acreditei no que ela falava. Bruxos não eram os seres mais repugnantes do mundo? Qual é a dela? Humpf. 

Não gostei nenhum pouco, acho um comentário completamente desnecessário porque toda menina do mundo já sabe que James Potter é gostoso. Por que minha irmã teve que inventar de falar? 

Acho que ela realmente está pedindo para virar um rato.

Vou falar um pouco do futebol, porque você deve estar curioso.

Foi legal, quero dizer. Normal. Nada demais, apenas jogamos um pouco para passar o tempo. 

Ah, esqueci de uma coisa. James me provocou o jogo inteiro, e sabe o que é pior? Eu correspondia, e provocava novamente.Acho que estou ficando doente, preciso ser internada urgentemente. Vou me trancar no quarto até recobrar minha consciência e voltar a odiar James.

Eu disse voltar? Não, eu ainda o odeio, mas agora é em uma intensidade menor. 

Está vendo. Ele está me confundindo, e isso não é bom. 

Não é nem um pouco bom.

Se coloque no meu lugar por um instante: Você chega no lugar que mais odeia no universo, com as pessoas mais chatas do mundo, que são a minha família, e ainda encontro a pessoa que mais odeia no mundo. Mas agora você não odeia tanto a pessoa, e a acha bonita e atraente.

Preciso de terapia. Urgentemente. Acho que vou falar com a mamãe, ela é a única mulher nesse fim de mundo que iria me ajudar.Estou perdida. 

**Quarto, completamente depressiva, 13:30.**

Mamãe disse que eu não preciso de tratamento e ainda disse que eu sou dramática! Eu? Ela e James Potter estão loucos, insanos. Eu não sou nem um pouco dramática, sou apenas ligada e observadora. É a mesma coisa que falar que eu sou neurótica. Algo completamente errado.

Preciso uma opinião feminina ou de um profissional, e sabe o que minha mãe me diz? 

"Pare de fazer tempestade em copo d'água, Lílian". 

Tempestade em copo d'água? Não mesmo, eu estou realmente depressiva e confusa. Preciso de um colo para chorar e de uma menina para me aconselhar. Em um último caso eu vou correr para Remus, o único problema é que ele é praticamente melhor amigo de James Potter. Acho melhor ir falar com Luiz, o homem do bar.

Calma aí, tive uma idéia fantástica. Como eu sou burra. Merlin, você é um gênio!

Como não pensei em mandar uma coruja, de urgência, para Alice? Sou uma idiota, uma idiota que se acha inteligente. 

Ok. Vou escrever a carta e pegar a coruja de alguém emprestada. Quem sabe James não queria me emprestar sua coruja. É, pode ser. 

_Alice, minha salvação,_

_Estou te escrevendo no meio do pior feriado por medidas de extrema urgência. Eu, menina prodígio, estou tendo uns graves delitos em questão de pensamentos.Preciso rever meus conceitos, urgentemente._

_Eu, Lílian Evans, completamente perdida e sem uma amiga conselheira, no meio da minha família retardada, e com ninguém menos que os Marotos hospedados na minha Pousada. Estou prestes a me tacar do penhasco, ou fazer uma poção de dormir e nunca mais acordar. Algo do tipo. _

_E o pior de tudo, é você ainda não ouviu o pior. Eu chamei o Potter de James, e ainda pedi para que ele me chamasse de Lily. É nesse momento que você para e pergunta: Lil, o que você fumou aí?_

_Eu não sei. Preciso da sua ajuda. O mais rápido possível._

_Cometi um erro enorme ontem, sabe o que sua amiga perfeita e incrivelmente certinha, fez? O gerador de energia de uma casa era do lado de fora, e eu, é euzinha, fui lá e desliguei. Por culpa de quem? Ele mesmo. Potter._

_Acho que estou tendo uma crise de identidade, ou simplesmente o demônio se apoderou de meu corpo. Responde-me o mais rápido possível. _

_De sua amiga insana e completamente perdida,_

_Lily Evans_

_Ps: Tive que pedir a coruja de James. Ou eu acho que vou pedir.Não sei. Te amo, lice._

**Banheiro, fingindo estar no banho, 18:30.**

Eu não sou louca. Apenas quero privacidade para escrever. Sim, preciso de privacidade. Daisy e Lara estão ali do outro lado da porta, me esperando. E sabe pra que? Para eu apresentar os meus amigos. Sirius e James. 

Coitadas. 

Rá! Vão ficar na vontade. Eles são só meus. Merlin, o que eu acabo de pensar? Não creio, acabei de cometer o pecado-mor.Eu sempre jurei nunca cair aos encantos e charmes da dupla dinâmica, mas agora eu falei aquilo. Droga. Por que vocês nasceram tão gostosos?

É, eu já enviei a coruja para Alice, e eu realmente peguei a coruja do Potter emprestada.

Foi assim.

Eu demorei um pouco, tentando realmente amenizar minha depressão, mas consegui superar, como sempre, e saí atrás dos Marotos. Não foi muito difícil de encontrar. Estavam aprontando no saguão. Novidade.

"Ei,meninos!" Eles se viraram e sorriram pra mim, eu apenas retribui e me aproximei lentamente. 

"Oi,Foguinho" Sirius disse antes de me lançar um aceno com a cabeça. Eu apenas sorri, e fiquei os encarando.

"Oi, Lily" Era James, e ele estava totalmente sexy sem camisa, com aquele tronco desenhado pelo capeta, a mostra. Eu tentei não olhar, mas o desejo foi maior. Estou a cada dia menos pura e mais encapetada. Humpf.

"Oi, James". Os outros pareciam petrificados pelo nosso tratamento e ficaram nos encarando.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa que agente não sabe?" Era Remus que estava perguntando, e ele nos encarava com os olhos arregalados, e parecia surpreso.

"Não" Falamos eu e James juntos, parecia que havíamos ensaiado aquilo. Foi realmente cool.

"Sei, sei" Era Sirius, eu apenas deu um soco no braço dele, e voltei à atenção para James, novamente.

"James, posso falar com você um minuto?" Os outros dois não haviam entendido a indireta e ficou no mesmo lugar. "Em particular"

Ele sorriu para mim, e agente foi se afastando. Só fiquei olhando a reação de Remus e Sirius. Eles nem piscavam. Caí na risada.

"O que foi, Lil?" Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava assim, e eu gostei. Não sei porque, mas aquele apelido ficou muito bem saindo da boca sexy dele. Chega, Lílian. Controle-se.

"Preciso de uma coruja emprestada. A sua está aqui?" Ele achava que era alguma coisa completamente diferente, era óbvio pelo olhar de decepção dele. Ele deu um sorriso.

"Sim, venha. Vamos lá pegar". Ele pegou minha mão e começou a me guiar para o quarto dele. Foi uma sensação estranha, e eu tive um pequeno Dejá vu. Não sei, eu me senti tão bem. Tão completa. Mas é bobagem. Estou carente, apenas isso.

Chegamos ao quarto dele, e esse estava vazio. Ele pegou a coruja me entregou.

"Hermes, seja um bom garoto". Eu sorri, e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. Eu demorei mais tempo do que o necessário, se você quer saber. 

"Obrigada mesmo, James. Salvou o meu dia".Saí correndo, e ele ficou ali me olhando.

É, eu realmente beijei a bochecha dele. Foi muito íntimo e inesperado, mas eu tenho que admitir: James não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

Ele é um cara legal, fora da escola. Acho que hoje a noite vou sair de novo com os marotos, realmente. Preciso rever meus conceitos. Agora vou entrar no banho, de verdade.

Odeio Daisy e Lara. Principalmente, odeio minha irmã, Petúnia.

**Jantar, esperando a hora do encontro com os Marotos, 20:00.**

Humpf. Estou ansiosa, e eu odeio ficar ansiosa. Nem a presença do meu primo-deus está me animando. Acho que estou com um sério problema. Ao meu lado estão Daisy e Lara, ambas olhando para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos. Por que eu fui falar que ia sair com os Marotos as 20:30?

Sou burra. Burra e idiota. Me odeio.

Parece que o tempo não passa, e eu realmente não entendi o porque de tanta ansiedade. Quero dizer, são só os marotos, certo? Meu primo - deus não para de olhar pra cá. Eu sei que caprichei hoje no visual, mas Merlin ele está me comendo com os olhos. 

Acho que eu corei. Merlin, não vou agüentar. Vou desmaiar.

Por que não chega logo 20:30? Isso está me irritando.

**Cama, muita insônia, 3 da manhã.**

Acho que estou louca. Completamente louca. Eu quero chorar, mas isso faria muito barulho e minha irmã ia me xingar. Que droga. Odeio a minha vida.

Não me pergunte se foi legal, que eu te mato. Foi horrível.

Demorou, mas finalmente 20:30 chegou, e os Marotos entraram no restaurante da Pousada, como na noite passada. Atraindo todos os olhares, inclusive o meu.Eles se aproximaram e cumprimentaram a todos de minha mesa, eu levantei e já ia me despedir de minha família, quando eu escutei a voz de Daisy.

"Será que eu e Lara podemos ir com vocês?" Raiva. Isso mesmo. Minhas primas idiotas, que ainda brincam de Barbie, tentando sair comigo e com os Marotos. Rá. Coitadas.

"Claro que sim".Remus falou simpaticamente, eu o fuzilei por olhar, mas no mesmo momento James sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta e tentei relaxar. Não poderia ser tão ruim assim. Ah, poderia. Como eu sou tola.

Saímos andando, parecendo que estávamos em casaizinhos, eu ia à frente com Remus de um lado e James do outro. Sirius vinha um pouco mais trás, com minhas primas na cola dele. Eu realmente não estava nem aí para elas. 

"Aonde vamos hoje?" Perguntei para os meninos. Eles fizeram olhares misteriosos e não me responderam. Idiotas. "Falem logo".

"Íamos primeiro levar o Sirius para encontrar a menina que ele ficou ontem, mas pelo visto ele já está de olho nas suas primas". Eu soltei uma gargalhada escandalosa, depois que James terminou de falar.

"Minhas primas? Faça-me o favor, James". Ele continuou sério, e após uma trocada de olhares com Remo, ele me falou algo surpreendente.

"O que que tem? Elas são bonitas, Lily". Aquilo fora como um tapa. Não sei porque mais aquelas palavras me atingiram, e num ponto fraco. Um ponto que eu esperava estar protegido.

"Bonitas, huh? Se você comparar com um ornitorrinco". Remus não conseguiu segurar e soltou uma risada. Eu apenas ergui uma das minhas sobrancelhas. 

"Está exagerando, Lily" Remus disse apenas isso, me lançando um olhar misterioso. Eu estava perdida, mais perdida do que antes.

"Daisy quer ficar com você". Eu não sei porque eu falei aquilo para James, mas aquilo soou estranho. Eu não queria que ela ficasse com ele. Ela não podia. Para a minha infelicidade, ele sorriu. Isso mesmo. Sorriu.

Ele nem ao menos me respondeu, e sim me ignorou. Parou de andar, e fiou esperando Daisy, Sirius, Lara e Remus nos alcançar. Colocou-se ao lado de Daisy, e lhe falou algo perto do ouvido. Eu os assisti se distanciando com um peso no meu coração.

Não sei o que era, mas eu sinto. Por um momento eu pensei que estava com ciúme. Bobagem. Por que eu teria ciúme de James?

Ok, ele pode ser lindo, gostoso, legal e tudo de bom, mas agente não combina, lembra? Eu não consigo me lembrar, e isso está me deprimindo. E muito.

Continuando.

Lara ficou ao lado de Sirius, e eles também foram saindo.Só havia restado eu e Remus. Ficamos nos encarando, e por um momento eu até pensei em ficar, mas não consegui. Só queria ficar sozinha.

"Olha, eu realmente preciso ir, Rem". Ele sorriu como se compreendesse, e eu fui embora caminhando lentamente. Desde então, estou aqui enfurnada no quarto, tentando arranjar um motivo para sobreviver. É, eu odeio a Páscoa. 

Achei que James havia mudado, mas acabo de perceber que ele não mudou nada. É igual a antes, e isso me irrita. Me irrita muito. Tenho vontade de socá-lo e de beijá-lo na mesma intensidade. Acho que é o sono.

Eu odeio James Potter. Ou melhor, eu quero odiá-lo.

**Cama, completamente arrasada, 14:15.**

Eu não vou sair desse quarto tão cedo. Não mesmo. Eu simplesmente estou psicologicamente abalada e nem ao menos sei o porquê de tudo isso. Nem sei que horas eu fui dormir, acordei agora pouco, e minha mãe veio me ver. Apenas disse que não me sentia bem. O que é verdade.

Ainda não consigo acreditar que fui enganada por James Potter. Ele me parecia tão convincente e verdadeiro. Rá, e eu sou a menina que pegou mais detenções da escola. Coitado. _Acha_ que está me enganando. Não entendo como pude ser tão cega. Eu, uma menina tão ligada e observadora. Quem te viu quem te vê, Lílian Evans.

Humf. Peraí, estão batendo na porta.

Era ele. Tinha que ser. Falso, idiota, imbecil. Estava todo alegre e veio me perguntar "Está se sentindo bem, Lily?" Lily? Como é que é? Quem disse que ele tinha intimidade suficiente para me chamar de Lily? Tudo bem, eu disse. Mas quem disse que eu não retirei o que disse e revi meus conceitos, huh?

Prepotente, metido.

"Não, Potter. Você é burro ou o quê?" Eu respondi isso, e sabe o que ele fez? Ficou chocado. Talvez tenha percebido que o plano falhou e que não vai sair comigo. É, você não conseguiu. 

"Hermes já voltou?" Ele me perguntou com a voz um pouco baixa, eu apenas abaixei a cabeça e percebi que estava de pijama. Corei. Droga, como sou burra.

"Não, quando voltar te devolvo". Eu fui seca e quase fechei a porta na cara dele, mas se fizesse isso teria que ser com classe. A minha altura. Óbvio. "Vai lá aproveitar o seu dia com a minha querida prima, Daisy". Rá! Eu sou demais.

Toma essa menino-que-se-acha-esperto. Você nunca vai conseguir enganar Lily Evans. No mesmo momento uma coruja bicava na minha janela. Graças a Merlin. Tudo o que eu precisava era dos conselhos de Alice. Sorri bobamente, e fui receber a coruja do ridículo do Potter.

_Lil, meu anjinho, _

_Sei que deve estar sendo difícil, mas você tem que superar. Sua família te ama, e eu acho que isso basta. Sou sua conselheira e vou morrer sua conselheira._

_Os Marotos na sua pousada? Merlin ouviu suas preces. Você finalmente vai ter diversão no pior feriado do ano. _

_Relaxe, solte o ar lentamente pela boca, tente meditar. Entendeu? Nada de tentar se matar, Lily. O que seria de mim sem você? _

_Acho que você deve começar a pensar na hipótese que você goste de James. Bom, não vejo mal nenhum nisso. Ele é bonito, alegre, simpático e o principal gostoso. Ele não é o mala que você pinta, Lil._

_Bom, espero que seu ataque de insanidade tenha passado e que você esteja melhor._

_Estou morrendo de saudades, Frank te mandou um beijo._

_Te adoro muito!_

_Alice_

_Ps: Você realmente está precisando de uma aventura a mais, adorei o negócio do gerador. Quero detalhes. Te amo, Lils._

Gostar de James? Alice estava completamente louca. Mais louca do que eu, e olha que isso é bem difícil de acontecer. Quando começo a pensar em alguma coisa, algo acontece e meu pensamento muda. Assim fica complicado de chegar a uma conclusão plausível. 

A carta dela me ajudou, mas me deixou mais pensativa. Acho que vou tentar me disfarçar outra vez, mas dessa vez, ninguém vai me reconhecer. Ninguém mesmo.

Ps: Isso inclui James Potter.

**Biblioteca do fim do mundo, disfarçada, 17:05.**

Eu sou um gênio, e sabe qual é o melhor de tudo isso?Eu vou embora amanhã cedo. Sim, simplesmente isso. Fim do pior feriado, fim do sofrimento. Fim de tudo que é ruim. Ah, e falando nisso ainda estou com o meu disfarce perfeito, e adivinha? Ninguém me reconheceu.

Rá,rá! Assume que eu sou o máximo.

A partir de amanhã nada de problemas como família chata, James Potter ou até mesmo Daisy. Vou voltar a ser a mesma menina prodígio de sempre, e nunca mais vou fazer nenhum loucura que inclua um gerador. Isso mesmo.

Andei lendo uns livros de auto-ajuda e cheguei a conclusão que eu estava com ciúmes, e comecei a pensar na hipótese de gostar de James. Isso é o fim, fim da picada.

Mas o que me tranqüiliza é o fato de que quando voltar a Hogwarts tudo vai voltar ao normal, e eu vou voltar a odiá-lo. Bom, pelo menos eu acho que vou.

Daqui a pouco vou me arrumar para o último jantar em família do pior feriado de todos. Ah, como eu amo minha vida. 

**Jantar, perfeitamente arrumada e feliz, 20:00.**

Me sinto tão feliz e bem. Como nunca me senti em um feriado de Páscoa. Estou linda e alegre, sorrindo muito. Vou embora amanhã, e esse fato me alegrou muito. Comia animadamente, quieta observando minha família. 

Daisy não parecia muito feliz. Bom, eu esperava que ela viesse me contar os sórdidos detalhes de como foi ficar com James Potter.Mas, nada. Nem um pio. Aquilo me deixou com uma pulga atrás da orelha. 

Lara estava bem mais animada, porém também não falava. Apenas fitava o seu próprio prato. Comi rapidamente, a minha querida e amável lasanha. E olhei para o relógio, marcava 20:20. Percebi que alguém me encarava, e quando fui ver era o meu primo - deus. Suspirei, e para a minha surpresa ele piscou para mim. Bom, pelo visto aquela noite prometia. Que tal James Potter pagar na mesma moeda?

**Carro, na volta do melhor feriado da minha vida, 7 da manhã.**

Só consegui escrever agora, e tenho muito que escrever. Por onde eu começo? Ah, do começo. 

Meu primo - deus, não parava de me olhar e para irritar James, que havia acabado de chegar eu simplesmente o convidei para dar uma volta. É, simples assim.

Eu vi os olhos castanhos do Potter, brilharem em fúria. Um a zero para Evans.

"Então, está solteira Lil?" Eu sorri para o meu primo, enquanto nos passeávamos em volta do jardim da Pousada. Assenti, mas permaneci quieta. Era estranho, mas eu já não o achava mais bonito. Era como se eu só tivesse olhos para uma pessoa: James Potter.

"Arrã, e você, Jake?" Ele foi se aproximando de mim, e ao olhar em volta percebi que estávamos em um lugar calmo. Calmo até demais para o meu gosto. Só tinha eu e ele. Jake e eu. Fui ficando tensa. Não sei porque, mas sabia que algo iria dar errado.

"Que bom". Ele estava muito próximo, mas em vez de ficar feliz ou até mesmo eufórica com a idéia dele estar atraído por mim, eu fiquei com nojo. Ele era meu primo. Que merda era aquela que eu estava fazendo? Tudo aquilo por culpa de James Potter. Naquele momento eu tive a certeza de algo que eu sempre sentira. Eu gostava de James. Gostava muito. Tanto que chegava a doer, mas agora não tinha mais volta.

"O que você está fazendo, Jake?" Minha pergunta saiu mais infantil do que eu previra. Era já havia se encostado à minha cintura e me puxava para perto dele. Eu apenas me afastei um pouco.

"Indo te beijar" Aquilo me soou nojento. Como se fosse a ação mais absurda do mundo. Eu beijar Jake? Não conseguia simplesmente pelo fato de James não sair de minha cabeça. Tentei empurrá-lo para longe, porém ele era mais forte.

"Somos primos, Jake". Ele tentou me beijar novamente, e aquilo me deu ânsia de vômito. Eu não ia conseguir. Não mesmo, o empurrei com mais força. Porém também não adiantou.

"Não banque a certinha, Lílian. Eu sei que você está louca para isso acontecer". Ele praticamente me forçou a beijá-lo, mas eu resistia fortemente. Não abri a boca, não deixando aprofundar o beijo. Fiquei me debatendo em seus braços, tentando de todas as formas me libertar. "Relaxe, princesa". 

Princesa? Aquilo me deixou furiosa, eu desviava o rosto e tentava separar a minha boca da dela para conseguir gritar. E foi o que eu fiz.

"Socorro!" Ele me pegou pelo braço e me tacou no chão, logo em seguida vindo para cima de mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram pela surpresa. Eu estava perdida.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, prima? Ninguém vai te salvar". Eu segurei as lágrimas que teimavam em querer escorrer. Ergui a cabeça e estava pronta para xingá-lo e resistir até a morte, mas foi nesse instante que meu herói apareceu.

"Solte ela, agora!" James estava com os cabelos mais rebeldes do que o comum, e tinha os olhos dominados pela raiva. Jake riu debochando do menino, mas no mesmo instante James pulou e lhe deu um soco no rosto.

Eu não agüentei, comecei a chorar. Chorar de alívio. Vi Jake sair correndo, me deixando ali sozinha com James, esse apenas se abaixou e me abraçou. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos naquele jeito.

"Eu fui fraca e tola". Eu falei no ouvido do menino. Ele simplesmente sorriu e me abraçou delicadamente. Aquilo fez meu coração parar. Por que eu tentava resistir a tanto tempo?

"Você foi muito corajosa, Lily. Eu tenho orgulho de você".Eu escondi meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, e fiquei ali sentindo como era ficar nos braços dele. Provando como Daisy havia se dado bem. "Venha, vamos sair daqui"

Ele me pegou no colo e foi me levando para algum lugar. Nem vi onde era, apenas me dei conta quando chegamos. Era o lago em que havíamos ido na primeira noite. Ele me soltou, e eu sentei no chão. Tinha parado de chorar, mas a dúvida estava estampada em meu coração. Tentar ou não tentar? Acho que meu medo de me ferir era maior, porque simplesmente fiquei quieta. Sem fazer nada.

"Eu comprei uma coisa para você". Eu o encarei e ele me esticou um Ovo de Páscoa. Eu sorri, e fiquei corada. Não esperava aquilo do menino.

"Não posso aceitar, James. Eu não lhe comprei nada". Ele sorriu e colocou o Ovo em minhas mãos. Não tinha como eu devolver.

"O que eu quero você não precisa comprar". Ele sentou ao meu lado e não parou de me fitar por um minuto. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente, e eu logo levei minha mão a sua nuca, porém de uma última hora eu desisti.

"Não podemos. Daisy".James sorriu para mim e passou as mãos no meu rosto. Fechei os olhos para gravar como era ser tocada por ele. Pelo menino que eu amava.Sim, eu não tinha mais dúvidas: Eu amava James Potter.

"Eu não fiquei com Daisy, apenas conversei com ela para saber que Ovo compraria para você". Então tudo fez sentido. Eles saindo juntos conversando. Daisy estar triste no jantar.E até mesmo James ir visitá-la de manhã. Aquilo a animou e fez com que a esperança renascesse em seu peito. "Eu te amo, Lil". 

Não esperei nem mais um segundo e o beijei. Foi realmente o melhor beijo da minha vida. Não conseguia acreditar que estava o beijando, eu queria me matar e ao mesmo tempo soltar fogos de artifício.

"Eu acho que também te amo, James". Ele riu com o que eu falei.Qualquer um riria. Nós ficamos ali, namorando até as quatro da manhã, sem nenhum problema ou até mesmo dúvida. Ai, ai.

Ainda não consigo entender como tudo isso foi acontecer comigo bem no pior feriado do ano. Acho que já estava na hora de rever meus conceitos e eu posso começar com um simples fato: Eu não odeio James Potter. 

E, acho que, a Páscoa é o melhor feriado de todos. Bom, pelo menos pra mim. Mas não se esqueça, eu não sou neurótica, eu sou ligada. 

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**N/A: **Tcharam! Primeira fic que eu escrevo de Lílian e James. Amei. 

Ah, sabe que horas são? 2:41. Isso mesmo, madrugada. Essa fic me surgiu assim no primeiro dia do feriado da Páscoa e acho que foi um especial, muito legal.

Adorei escrever e eu me apaixonei pelo jeito dramático de Lily, e pelo jeito fofo de James. 

Vou pensar seriamente se não me aprofundo no assunto.

Beijo para vocês que leram.

**Ari Duarte**


End file.
